A wireless telecommunications system provides telecommunications service to one or more wireless terminals in a three-dimensional spatial region. Some wireless telecommunications systems transmit each distinguishable signal from only one antenna. In contrast, some wireless telecommunications systems transmit an identical signal from two or more spatially-separated antennas.
Two of the types of systems are: phased-array antenna systems and distributed-antenna systems. In a phased-array antenna system, the phase of each signal at each antenna is coordinated in order to precisely affect how the signal, as radiated from each antenna, interferes with itself. In contrast, a distributed-antenna system radiates an identical signal from two or more spatially-distinct antennas in order to tailor the effective service area of the system but there is no attempt to affect the how the signal, as radiated from each antenna, interferes with itself.